tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Volvo FL series
The Volvo FL is Volvo's smallest truck and is suitable for local and regional distribution operations, refuse collection, construction truck or small format tractor. The Volvo FL is available in two models, The Volvo FL6 & The New Volvo FL The Volvo FL6 is available in the following countries Australia, Bulgaria, Brunei, China, Egypt, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines, South Africa, Tanzania, Thailand, Turkey The New (2006) Volvo FL is at the moment only available in the following European countries Austria, Belgium, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croatia, Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania Republic of Macedonia, Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Russia, Serbia-Montenegro, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, United Kingdom Technical data FL Engine - Volvo FL The Volvo FL is powered by Volvo’s D6B 180-250 hp, 6-cylinder turbocharged intercooled diesel engine. The control system had a major facelift, with Volvo's TEA electronics architecture to bring it to line with the rest of its bigger cousins. Inline fuel injection pump was replaced with the EDC rotary distributor pump from Bosch with the identical horsepower; despite the loss of supercharger from the previous D6A engine. The cruise control, automatic exhaust brake and accelerator now became the so called fly by wire as standard. Full integration with the rest of the vehicle system such as Electronic Suspension Control and ABS made it much more efficient and user friendly. Transmission - Volvo FL The Volvo FL transmission is offered as a Manual or Automatic. The manual gearbox made by ZF ZF Friedrichshafen AG for the Volvo FL has full synchromesh, 9-speed and a wide range of gear ratios. The manual gearbox also features an easy-changing gear selector that requires little pressure to operate. The Automatic gearboxes made by Allison for the Volvo FL are available in several variants adapted to different engine models in 5-speed versions. Volvo FL gearboxes are fitted with a hydraulic torque converter to give superior starting traction and offer a high level of performance and excellent ergonomics. Image:Vtm-tv spacelink (volvo) 2001.11.21.jpg|Volvo FL 6 from the mid-1990s Image:FL_4x2.jpg|Volvo FL 250 Image:Volvo-FL.jpg|Volvo FL 4x2 Image:Birtley Fire Engine 12.jpg| Volvo FL 6 Fire Crew Cab ---- The New FL Engine - New Volvo FL The New Volvo FL is powered by Deutz newly developed D7E 6-cylinder turbocharged intercooled diesel engine with a displacement of 7.2 litres. Transmission - New Volvo FL The new Volvo FL transmission is offered as a Manual made by ZF from its Eco Mid series or Automatic by Allison. The Volvo FL is available with two overdrive manual gearboxes, one with 6 gears and the other with 9. The gearboxes are servo-assisted and light in operation, with a short gear lever. The lever is vibration-free and has a short throw and a very well-defined shift pattern. The automatic transmission with its 6 speeds is operated smoothly and conveniently with push-buttons on the instrument panel. The automatic transmission is easy on the truck since the engine always operates within its optimum rev. range. This also results in fuel savings. Thanks to a hydraulic torque converter, the transmission provides considerable pulling power when starting off. Image:Volvo FL_1.jpg|Volvo FL 280 4x2 2008 model Image:Volvo FL Dual.jpg| Volvo FL 4x2 Crew cab Image:Volvo FL Crew Cab.jpg| Crew cab References External links *Volvo Trucks Official Page **Direct link to Volvo FL page at volvo.com/trucks ** Direct link to New Volvo FL page at volvotrucks.com FL Category:Trucks built in Sweden